


FETISH G: A TOUCH OF SILK - PART 1 & 2

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FETISH SERIES</p>
            </blockquote>





	FETISH G: A TOUCH OF SILK - PART 1 & 2

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2009

A TOUCH OF SILK: PART 1

 

Kakashi blinked he couldn’t believe his eyes... surly that wasn’t Iruka! The elegant kimono... his hair piled high in the elaborate shimada style of a young single geisha... the white make up and bright red lips, red and black accents around the eyes and eyebrows... But there was no denying it... the almost decorative scar over the bridge of Iruka’s nose gave him away.

Kakashi was mesmerized as Iruka gracefully moved serving tea. When Iruka elegantly knelt and started playing the shamisen, Kakashi’s breath caught at the poetic beauty of the music and Iruka’s fluid poise. 

Throughout the night Kakashi watched Iruka... he couldn’t help it. Although he’d never thought himself attracted to women Iruka was simply stunning and Kakashi knew this memory of Iruka would be in his fantasies for a long time to come.

Kakashi didn’t have anything against women... but even as he read his Icha Icha novels he pictured the women as men...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka was confused Kakashi had been acting strangely for the past few days, staring at him when he didn’t think Iruka would notice, then smiling harmlessly and making an excuse to leave... it was disturbing and Iruka was determined he was going to put an end to it.

When Iruka caught Kakashi watching him once more he turned, looking squarely in Kakashi’s face, and used his best ‘school teacher’ voice. “I have noticed you watching me for several days now. Why are you watching me? I expect an answer.”

To Iruka’s amazement Kakashi’s eye widened and he BLUSHED! The famous Copy Nin and Icha Icha Pervert blushed like a schoolgirl! Then promptly disappeared.

Iruka shook his head in confusion and scoffed... he was acting like a schoolboy with a crush... Iruka’s eyes took on a knowing gleam... so that was it... but why now?

Iruka didn’t know of anyone that had gotten close to Kakashi... and he had asked... repeatedly... many people. Iruka never thought he’d have a chance with him...

Iruka’s lips curved in a mischievous smile, he just had to find Kakashi’s weakness... something Kakashi had seen in the last few days had piqued his interest. Now all Iruka had to do was find out what...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi couldn’t help staring at Iruka, picturing him in his full geisha regalia and fantasizing about slowly untying his obi, opening his expensive kimono... 

Kakashi’s dreams were of what he’d find when he did... in his dreams Iruka wore flimsy almost translucent pink panties... Kakashi took a deep breath calming himself and realized he was staring at Iruka again just as Iruka caught him once more.

Iruka turned to face Kakashi, his face stern and firmly insisted, “I have noticed you watching me for several days now. Why are you watching me? I expect an answer.”

Kakashi’s heart thudded loudly and he could feel his face heat. Kakashi quickly made the hand signs for the transportation jutsu fleeing before he could do anything else mortifying.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka sat in his apartment before the picture window thinking... Kakashi first started acting strange about 4 days ago now... what could have caught his eye... Iruka wandered back to his bedroom still thinking on it and his eyes fell on the expensive silk kimono he’d worn a few days ago for the tea ceremony at Shushuya.

Kakashi couldn’t have seen that... it was not something that the nin of the Leaf village would attend; only the wealthy businessmen from the area would have been there. Iruka had been a geisha for ceremonies and important clientele, for most of his life... He’d begun his training when he was very young, at age 5. 

Iruka’s mother had been a well-known geisha and when his father died she started training him to be one. Although Iruka would never reach the level his mother had attained, he still was hired for formal parties and tea ceremonies... few knew he was a man, and those that did knew of his skill and did not care.

Iruka was proud to be one of the top geisha’s in the area, his experience, elegance, and knowledge of high-culture made him well sought after... and he earned enough from entertaining one night than he could make in a year as a school teacher and working on the mission desk combined.

But it wasn’t for the money, he enjoyed it and the power it gave him, it did not conflict with his teaching or mission desk duties. Any conflicts of schedule were handled by Lady Tsunade, an arrangement that worked out to their mutual advantage, when she entertained important dignitaries he was always in attendance.

Ibiki wouldn’t have told Kakashi, he wouldn’t have told anyone... he and Iruka had a little deal... call it mutual blackmail.

No, Kakashi couldn’t have found out about his being a geisha... 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi found himself looking through the lingerie area of his favorite sex shop, he’d never really been in the back of the store before... there had never been any reason, his Icha Icha books were up near the register. Kakashi felt a bit awkward walking back in the frilly and feminine area... he’d never have thought he’d ever come in this part of the store and yet this was where he ended up. Looking for the pair of pink panties from his dream... it was foolish he knew, Iruka wouldn’t have worn them but just feeling them...

At last Kakashi found them and he carried the gauzy little panties up to the register with an awkwardness he’d never before felt in a sex shop. The owner rang them up without comment, placed them in a bag and tossed a few samples of lube in as well with a friendly wink, then as Kakashi left he just raised a hand in good-by like always.

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief, at least his usual shop owner hadn’t made a big deal out of it... he’d have hated to have to switch shops because of it.

Once home Kakashi unpacked his bag, tossing the lubes with all the others, and the condoms and other items the shop owner had tossed in after every purchase. Kakashi was too embarrassed to tell him he really had no need for such things... the only sex in his life was in the Icha Icha novels he read and he felt too uncomfortable to ‘play with toys’, he wouldn’t know what to do with them.

Kakashi took out the soft pink panties and stroked the material imagining how it would feel warm from Iruka’s body, stretched tight over his hard cock and balls... Kakashi groaned... that was a mind melting thought... Kakashi breathed deeply and set the seductive garment on his bed while he went to go masturbate in the shower. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was avoiding him... Iruka noticed Kakashi’s reports were always turned in before or after Iruka’s duty hours. Iruka sighed, drastic times call for drastic measures... Ibiki knew every thing... but nothing came without a cost... luckily Iruka knew exactly how to handle Ibiki.

When Iruka got off mission desk duty, he prepared, then walked in to the ANBU building and down to Ibiki’s office fearlessly... many of the nin in the village were awed by the fact Ibiki didn’t intimidate Iruka. They just didn’t understand... Iruka was the one who held the power. Ibiki looked up as Iruka entered and as Iruka closed the door, Ibiki simply closed his files and reports and put them away.

“Iruka.” Ibiki’s voice was cool and indifferent.

Iruka smiled at the calm unemotional greeting, knowing Ibiki’s heart rate had to have climbed quite a bit. Iruka smiled coyly and slowly unzipped his pants. Iruka didn’t have to even look to know Ibiki’s eyes were glued to the frilly lace panties Iruka had revealed. Iruka stepped out of his pants and unbuttoned his shirt to show the matching white lace bra.

Ibiki groaned. Iruka bit his lip and slowly ambled over, swaying his hips seductively with every step, to stand before Ibiki. “Ibiki...” Iruka purred. Ibiki gave a louder groan as Iruka licked his top lip with the tip of his tongue.

Ibiki had pushed out his chair and turned it sideways. Iruka slowly slipped onto his lap and stuck out his lower lip in a playful pout.

Ibiki had a pained expression on his face, his hands still rested on the arms of his chair but Iruka could see his hands were now grasping them firmly, one of these times he was going to snap the wood... good thing Iruka didn’t do this to him too often.

Ibiki looked away, his breathing raspy. “Iruka what do you want... please just tell me, your killing me here!” Ibiki closed his eyes and groaned as if in pain as Iruka gently squirmed on his lap. 

“Ibiki... I need to know where Kakashi was the last 4 days...” Iruka could feel Ibiki stiffen in resistance. “Not missions... his off time.”

“Iruka.” Ibiki almost pleaded. “You know I’m not supposed to give out information on the nin...”

“Ibiki!” Iruka whined softly and squirmed on Ibiki’s massive erection.

“Iruka why do you do this to me? You just tease...” Ibiki admonished.

“Maybe I will this time... if you help me.” Iruka cooed, his lips brushing over Ibiki’s throat.

Ibiki gave Iruka skeptical look, Iruka’s face was guileless and seraphic but Ibiki knew... Iruka had trained for this since childhood, finding men’s weakness and manipulating them, exploiting them for gain. 

Iruka smiled slyly, rose off Ibiki’s lap and bending slightly over Ibiki’s desk he looked provocatively over his shoulder at Ibiki. Then shimmied his white ruffled panties down low enough for Ibiki to see the cotton candy pink butt plug he had inserted there.

Ibiki moaned, his eyes closing at the sight even as Iruka slipped the white lace panties up over it once more and straddled his lap, “So... where was he the last 4 days?” Iruka purred his lips brushing Ibiki’s ear. 

“Fine... just get off me... I’ll find out... now please go put your clothes on.” Ibiki relented.

Iruka gave a falsely disappointed pout and rose off Ibiki’s lap. Slowly strolled over and bent over, his ass in the air as he picked up his pants and then slowly slipped them up.

When Iruka fastened his pants Ibiki breathed a bit easier, and as Iruka put on and buttoned his shirt Ibiki drew a ragged breath and his hands released the abused arms of his chair.

Ibiki rose, Iruka smirked at the massive erection he had as he walked over to the cabinet, pulled a file and read. “Home, home, training grounds, late night promotion party... Kakashi was supposed to supply the sake but dwelled outside Shushuya for several hours then went home.”

Iruka smirked wickedly. Kakashi did know... and he had he same weakness as Ibiki... interesting. “What about today, what did he do today.”

“He was in his usual sex shop and was seen leaving with a pair of...” Ibiki paused then continued in more subdued tone, “pink panties.”

Iruka chuckled, “I see... you’ve been very helpful.” Iruka turned and pranced out the door, he knew just what to do... but first he had to stop by the sex shop where Kakashi had made his purchase and buy another pair of those panties... and perhaps a matching bra.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi looked at the scroll again. Ibiki wanted to see him, but he didn’t say why... and the odd thing was he was coming here, meaning it wasn’t about a mission... past, present or future... or even village security. 

No one ever came to Kakashi’s apartment and he was vaguely uncomfortable with the thought, for Ibiki he'd make an exception even if it were a reluctant one.

The knock at the door was exactly at the time the scroll had specified, Kakashi opened the door and waved Ibiki in... He seemed as uncomfortable being there as Kakashi was having him.

Kakashi had sympathy on Ibiki at least he was in his own home. “Sit, I’ll get sake.” 

Ibiki nodded and look a seat on the couch. Ibiki looked distressed... on a man that never showed emotion it was an ominous sign. 

Kakashi poured and they sat with the bottle between them. Ibiki drank and then bluntly stated. “Iruka is interested in you... he asked me where you’ve been when you were not on missions the last 4 days.”

Kakashi looked away, but said nothing.

Ibiki drank the remainder in his cup and refilled it noticing Kakashi hadn’t drunk his and was just playing with he liquid inside. “Why pink panties Kakashi?”

Kakashi’s face whipped over to look at Ibiki, his eyes wide in alarm. “You did not tell him that did you?”

Ibiki solemnly nodded, “Yes... and many other things I shouldn’t... Kakashi, Iruka holds a secret over me... and now he has it over you as well. I’m sorry.” Ibiki rose to walk to the door. 

Kakashi caught Ibiki’s arm, “Don’t leave. Sit.”

Ibiki turned and sat, Kakashi removed his mask and drank his sake, then poured another his eyes on the table grimly. When Kakashi looked up he was stunned by the wonder in Ibiki’s eyes.

It wasn’t until Kakashi realized he’d removed his mask that he understood Ibiki’s intent study of his face. “You’ve never seen my face?” 

Ibiki shook his head, his eyes still intently studying the fine bones of Kakashi’s face... he was stunning, not just gorgeous... breathtaking.

“You know every intimate detail of my life and you’ve never seen under the mask?” Kakashi asked in amazed confusion.

Ibiki shrugged, “Didn’t seem right... everyone should have something that is theirs alone, that they can share or keep private.” Like Ibiki’s fetish that was now being used against him.

Kakashi moved over to sit next to Ibiki and when Ibiki’s fingers stroked Kakashi’s cheek it didn’t feel wrong... Ibiki’s fingers were the only ones who had touched Kakashi’s face in too many years to remember... Kakashi couldn’t even remember what it felt like to press his lips to another’s, and he gave in to the impulse leaning forward to place his lips against Ibiki’s for a moment. 

Ibiki was stunned, “You... kissed me.” 

Kakashi nodded, “Did I do it wrong?”

Ibiki seemed dazed. “Wrong... no... No one has kissed me in a very long time.”

Kakashi sighed and tilted his head “I haven’t kissed anyone in a long time, I just wanted to feel it. Did I do wrong?”

Ibiki shook his head, his eyes searching Kakashi’s mismatched eyes. “No... It was good.”

Ibiki leaned forward and kissed Kakashi, Kakashi seemed surprised and confused for a minute then softened into the kiss. Ibiki deepened the kiss and Kakashi eagerly met his passion.

When Ibiki drew back, Kakashi looked a little puzzled. Ibiki shook his head, “We shouldn’t do this... I should go.” Ibiki felt guilty, he’d caused enough damage just by betraying Kakashi’s secret to Iruka.

Kakashi lay a hand on Ibiki’s arm “Stay just for a little bit longer please.” Ibiki reluctantly nodded. “I will be right back out, don’t leave.” Kakashi added.

Ibiki nodded and poured himself another sake his eyes on the table. Kakashi’s eyes traveled down and he noticed Ibiki’s aroused state matched his own. 

Kakashi walked into his bedroom, he only hesitated a second before removing his pants and slipping the pink panties on. Strangely they didn’t make him feel embarrassed... it was arousing to see his hard cock and balls enclosed in the gauzy pink fabric. 

Kakashi slipped on his pants and walked back out to sit on the couch beside Ibiki. Kakashi wasn’t sure what to do, he’d often been told he lacked social skills and had never dated... but he was sure Ibiki would be the one person who would not laugh at that or his newly found fetish. Kakashi looked Ibiki in the eyes and bluntly stated, “Ibiki kiss me.”

Ibiki paused for a second then nodded and leaned in to kiss Kakashi. Once more their kiss heated until Kakashi was making soft moans into it. This time it was Kakashi who broke the kiss but it was to stand up, remove his shirt and then after a slight hesitation he unfastened his pants leaving them fall.

Standing there in just his pink panties Kakashi felt so vulnerable, but the look on Ibiki’s face was raw lust. “Oh Kami Kakashi!” Ibiki panted, “So hot! So sexy!”

Kakashi smiled shyly, he noticed Ibiki wasn’t touching him and he reach out and placed Ibiki’s hand on the tightly stretched fabric covering his cock. Ibiki moaned loudly and as his finger slowly moved over the silky fabric Kakashi’s moans joined his. 

Ibiki’s every touch sent the soft material stroking over Kakashi’s erection. Kakashi whimpered and softly begged, “I want to feel it against you... to rub my cock with these pink panties over you... please.

Ibiki nodded, a look of rapture on his face; he rose and stripped. Kakashi couldn’t wait he pressed against Ibiki, Ibiki’s hands dropped to rest on Kakashi’s hips but Ibiki shook his head gently. 

Kakashi thought Ibiki was pushing him away and his head dropped in regret, but Ibiki’s hands on his hips slipped down to cradle his ass, then lifted him so Ibiki was holding Kakashi in his arms pressed to his body. 

Kakashi looked up hopefully and Ibiki kissed him deeply before murmuring, “Where’s your bedroom?” Kakashi pointed to a door and Ibiki cupped Kakashi tightly to him as he opened the door and walked in, then deposited Kakashi gently on the bed. Ibiki lay down covering Kakashi lightly and kissing him. 

After a few minutes Kakashi pushed Ibiki off to lie on the bed and climbed astride him, then bucked his silk covered cock against Ibiki’s hard cock. Ibiki moaned loudly, the sound excited Kakashi and Kakashi’s pleasured mews with every thrust of their hips was so very arousing to Ibiki that in minutes they’d both cum, crying out in satisfaction and bliss. 

Ibiki cupped Kakashi’s face and kissed him adoringly. Kakashi returned the kiss before rolling off of Ibiki and bowing on the bed the pink silk panties clinging to the cheeks of his ass. Ibiki groaned and felt his cock jump, hardening once more at the sight. 

Ibiki rose to his knees and thrust his cock along the silky crevasse of Kakashi’s ass, Kakashi panted and made needy moans as the silky fabric glided over his hole with every thrust of Ibiki’s cock. As Ibiki neared his climax once more his hand reached into the damp silk on the front of the panties and freed Kakashi’s cock, stroking it as he continued thrusting against Kakashi's silk covered ass cheeks. 

In moments Ibiki was crying out his release, then his mouth lowered to lick Kakashi’s damp hole through the wet silk covering it, as his hand continued to pump Kakashi’s cock until Kakashi bowed pressing back into Ibiki’s hot mouth and came with a delighted cry.

Ibiki kissed the back of Kakashi’s neck as Kakashi’s head rested on the bed and he caught his breath. Then Ibiki helped Kakashi to his feet and Kakashi brought Ibiki into the shower, before stepping into the shower Kakashi carefully washed the panties and hung them up to dry. Then Kakashi joined Ibiki in the shower without a word and they began washing each other, kneading each other’s muscles and stroking over scars... and kissing each other gently.

When their shower was complete Kakashi handed Ibiki a towel and they dried each other. Ibiki walked out to the living room and redressed as Kakashi cleaned up the sake and washed the cups, then Ibiki walked to the door and Kakashi followed, Kakashi leaned up and kissed Ibiki lightly. 

“Watch out for Iruka.” Ibiki warned softly. Kakashi nodded, then Ibiki left and Kakashi finished straightening the apartment... went in, stripped the bed, remade it and crawled in to sleep. As Kakashi drifted to sleep he remembered the feel of Ibiki’s lips on his and smiled.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka grinned, it was all set. As Kakashi came in to turn in his report he blinked in surprise, Iruka had switched shifts so he’d be in the office when Kakashi came in. The office was quiet and only Iruka was there, Kakashi paused in the door before continuing in to place the report in the basket and then turned to leave. 

“Kakashi... I’m not sure this is correct could you come over here for a moment.” Iruka boldly requested.

Kakashi reluctantly moved over to stand closer to Iruka, as Iruka bent over the report Kakashi could see the pink silk bra he wore. Kakashi swallowed quickly and coughed.

Iruka feigned concern. “Are you alright?”

Kakashi nodded, backing away from Iruka, Iruka could see his erection straining at his pants. Iruka smiled coyly, “I have matching panties too...”

To Iruka’s shock Kakashi nodded but continued backing to the door and as his back hit it Kakashi quickly turned, opened it and escaped. Iruka frowned, he thought he had him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ibiki flinched as the door to his office closed with the feel of a trap closing; he looked up and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw it was Kakashi. “Kakashi...” Ibiki didn’t know what to say, should he apologize for that night, thank him for indulging his kink...

Kakashi took off his mask and put his fingers to his lips, then unfastened his pants and took off his shirt. Ibiki’s breath caught, it was so like what Iruka did... was Kakashi going to use his kink against him just like Iruka... 

Kakashi walked forward and Ibiki studied the soft lavender silk camisole and panties. The neckline of the camisole was v’d all the way down to Kakashi’s navel and Ibiki could see the fine line of hair that ran down from his navel to the top of his panties.

Kakashi’s lithe stride was seductive without conscious effort, he climbed aside Ibiki’s lap and Ibiki grasped the chair arms and tried to look away. “Kakashi what do you need?” Ibiki’s voice was husky but it was more in distress than arousal... oh he was aroused, damn his cock was throbbing ferociously but his heart was sick. 

Kakashi’s fingers gently drew Ibiki’s face back to look at him and he covered Ibiki’s lips in a kiss. Kakashi broke the kiss and drew back in confusion; he looked down at Ibiki’s hands clenching the arms of his chair and then his head dipped further in embarrassment. “I understand... you don’t want me.” Kakashi moved to get up and Ibiki’s hands whipped up to enclose him in his arms.

“Kakashi, I want you more than anyone I’ve ever met.” Ibiki assured.

Kakashi’s eyes still looked hurt, “Then why didn’t you want to touch me?”

“I’m sorry Kakashi... I do, I really do. Kami Kakashi, you’re so damn sexy it takes my breath away...” Ibiki looked ashamed. “Iruka teases me like that and for just one minute I thought...”

Kakashi nodded, but he still looked sad. “Do you wish it was Iruka here now, letting you touch him?”

Ibiki cupped Kakashi’s face his eyes sincere. “There is no one I’d want here more than you... clothed, naked or...” Ibiki’s fingers stroked over the silky fabric down to where Kakashi’s cock was barely contained by the straining material of his panties... “Like this, you are so very sexy.”

Kakashi’s lips curved in a smile, but his eyes were still worried. “Touch me... please.” 

Ibiki moaned and his hands grasped and kneaded Kakashi’s muscles through the soft fabric. “Is this new?”

Kakashi blushed. “I bought it today for you.”

Ibiki moaned, “Kami, too hot, too sexy!” Ibiki’s hands stroked down and one dipped into the silk panties and grazed over Kakashi’s hole. Kakashi gasped, his eyes widening, Ibiki could feel how very tight he was... “Kakashi you’re...” 

Kakashi looked confused and embarrassed “A virgin...” his cheeks flamed. “I’ve put my fingers in but well... that’s it and I’ve never desired women so...”

Ibiki was floored Kakashi had never had intercourse. 

“I don’t suppose you want someone who’s relatively clueless.” Kakashi sighed and moved in an attempt to get off Ibiki’s lap.

“Kakashi.” Ibiki’s voice was tender and caring. “I do want you, I don’t care how much or little experience you’ve had. Please don’t pull away.” 

Kakashi nodded uncertainly, then feeling very vulnerable Kakashi just leaned into Ibiki, laying his head against his chest. 

Ibiki cupped Kakashi to him and rose, “I’m entitled a sick day.” Kakashi nodded his pale skin of his cheek bones lightly flushed pink. Ibiki performed to hand signs for the transportation jutsu and Ibiki found himself in a beautiful, if a bit sparsely furnished, house, not unlike his own.

Ibiki carried Kakashi into the bed and stripped before lying beside him on the bed. Ibiki kissed Kakashi deeply, then his lips roamed slowly down Kakashi’s jaw line and his tongue flicked the hollow behind his ear.

Kakashi gasped and moaned writhing in pleasure, Ibiki placed tender kisses down the v of his camisole, then placed two fingers lightly over Kakashi’s nipples and circled rubbing the soft cloth over the stiff nipples. Kakashi gasped and arched. “Ah Ibiki, it feels so good!”

Ibiki brushed the silk aside and stroked around the hard bud with the tip of his tongue. Kakashi gasped and writhed, mewing loudly then crying out, his body bowing up as Ibiki took the nub into his mouth. Ibiki began sucking it, then flicking it with his tongue and sucking it again. 

Kakashi was gasping and as Ibiki looked up into his eyes they were moist with tears. Ibiki raised his head and kissed the corners of Kakashi’s eyes. “Are you ok?”

Kakashi nodded, “I never imagined these things could feel so good... it’s nothing like the books... it’s so much better!” 

Ibiki’s heart melted, so wise and so pure, a man who killed since he was a small child and yet he was innocent... Kakashi was amazing. “And I want to show you them all... can I?” Ibiki asked gently.

Kakashi’s mismatched eyes met Ibiki’s they looked so vulnerable and Ibiki wanted to protect this man with all his heart. Kakashi nodded, “I’d like that.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TOUCH OF SILK - PART 2

Ibiki kissed Kakashi’s lips tenderly once more... just kissing him made Ibiki feel feelings he’d never felt about anyone before... it was more than just lust, although he couldn’t help the surge of that... no it was the need to show Kakashi with every brush of his fingers every movement of his body how special he was... how strongly he felt... Ibiki drew back from their kiss and his eyes studied Kakashi’s gorgeous face. This wasn’t sex this was more. Ibiki wanted to worship Kakashi’s body slowly, savor it, every moan and hungry mew. Let Kakashi’s pleasured cries sweep through him and wipe away the months of being taught to be ashamed of his desires... Iruka could never compare to what he had here, this man in his arms was so much more than Iruka ever was or could be.

Ibiki had been looking down into Kakashi’s eyes as he thought and Kakashi was becoming nervous he didn’t understand the emotions he saw crossing Ibiki’s face. “Ibiki... touch me.” That he could understand pleasure and pain... passion.

“Yes.” Ibiki’s mouth lowered to suck Kakashi’s pulse point and Kakashi’s breath caught, then released in a soft whimper. Ibiki’s hands stoked over Kakashi’s silk covered erection with knowing circles of his thumb over the head making Kakashi quiver and his whimpers to become needy and urgent.

“Kami Kakashi you’re so perfect... I want to kiss every inch of your soft skin.” Ibiki murmured as his lips began the travel down the low v- neckline of the camisole. 

Kakashi whined as his body heated in a way it had never before... he’d been aroused before, many times by his Icha Icha books, but nothing like this feeling of every inch of his flesh being aware... desperate for contact. It was like his whole body tingled and every point Ibiki’s lips or fingers touched burned, craving more contact, more stimulation. Kakashi cock was so hard he could feel every beat of his heart as it throbbed. “Ibiki.” Kakashi whimpered. Ibiki slipped down and licked the precum damp silk of his panties making it cling to the head of his cock as Kakashi trembled, “Please.” He whimpered softly.

Ibiki looked up into Kakashi’s eyes seeing the urgent hunger of his gaze even as his fingers freed Kakashi’s cock from its silken enclosure. Ibiki drew the front of the panties down and under Kakashi’s balls cupping them as his mouth took Kakashi’s cock to the base. Kakashi wailed, squirming at the unexpected pleasure. Ibiki cupped his hips gently pinning them as his mouth slid up and down Kakashi’s swollen flesh stroking it with his tongue and drawing on it lightly. Kakashi was nearly sobbing in pleasure and Ibiki took him over the edge, sliding down to the base of Kakashi’s wonderful cock as he rubbed the silk camisole softly over Kakashi’s nipple.

Kakashi keened, his body trying to bow into the ecstasy as he came, his whole body shivering at the intensity. Even after his orgasm passed and he’d collapsed back onto the bed exhausted he mewed softly. Ibiki released Kakashi’s cock, unable to resist the urge to kiss him, to feel Kakashi’s sated body quivering beneath his as he caressed it through the silk. 

His eyes still dark with passion, Kakashi panted. “Ibiki.” To Kakashi’s surprise, Ibiki covered his lips in an adoring kiss. This was like something out of his books... he’d never heard any of the nin talk of this... unusual feeling. People didn’t really kiss passionately. A lover’s kisses couldn’t really make your body yearn and yet it did... Ibiki’s kiss was enough to make Kakashi wonder if other things in the books may be true. 

Every movement every sound that came from Kakashi brought Ibiki pleasure, watching Kakashi react to his touch was so very erotic... an enjoyable tease Ibiki would not ever wish to miss... The realization came to Ibiki quite suddenly, he didn’t want to loose Kakashi... he wanted to be the one to hear every sound of rapture that came from this beautiful man, he wanted to be the one to touch him and give him that pleasure... he only wanted Kakashi. 

Kakashi looked up at Ibiki, his solid weight on top of him was somehow... warming, soothing... he made Kakashi feel wanted. Kakashi held back his plea for Ibiki to hold him tight... it was just sex, people like Ibiki had lots of sexual partners. This wasn’t one of his books and he couldn’t put more meaning into it, he couldn’t lie and tell himself it meant something. In a few days, possibly weeks, Ibiki would loose interest in him and find someone new... Then there was still Iruka, Ibiki desired him... if Iruka allowed Ibiki to fuck him would he even want Kakashi anymore? The thought hurt in a way Kakashi knew it shouldn’t... he wasn’t a child he knew that the world was a harsh place and you had to be cautious not to get too attached to anyone or anything. Kakashi pushed those thoughts aside. He could feel Ibiki’s huge cock pressing against his stomach; the idea of pain didn’t bother Kakashi... He was very familiar with pain and it didn’t scare him, he knew from overheard conversations that anal sex was painful but he’d also heard it was intensely pleasurable. Kakashi wanted to try it and Ibiki would be the only one he was sure wouldn’t laugh at his inexperience... and Ibiki was the first he’d felt the desire to try it with. As Ibiki had fucked the crack of his ass last time Kakashi had found himself wishing he’d draw down the panties and push into his body.

Kakashi’s fingers traced the scars of Ibiki’s face, he did not find them ugly or upsetting, they were just a part of who Ibiki was just as his own scars were... it was the life of a nin.

“Ibiki...” Kakashi hesitated, a bit nervous of Ibiki’s reaction.

“Hn.” Ibiki replied, he seemed almost distracted, fascinated by the side of the lavender silk over the sensitive skin of Kakashi’s chest.

Kakashi brushed aside his apprehension and announced calmly. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Ibiki placed soft kisses over Kakashi’s face, “Please let me feel you, to taste you first... can you wait tenshi?”

Kakashi blinked, then slowly nodded.... tenshi... Ibiki had called him an angel...

Ibiki brushed up the silk camisole and his mouth continued placing kisses down over Kakashi’s hard stomach.

Ibiki sat up on his knees and took Kakashi’s hand drawing him up to sit, taking the camisole off of him and lying him back down then returning to kissing and nibbling down Kakashi’s pelvis around his cock, before drawing back once more and taking the gathered silk panties as Kakashi raised his hips and drawing them off. Ibiki’s eyes were glued to Kakashi’s pelvis, the lithe fluid way Kakashi had moved as he raised his hips drew a loud longing groan. Kakashi was so sensual, so erotic without even being aware of it! How was it that such an enthralling, seductive man had gone untouched? He was breathtaking, his body... the way he moved all the sexy sounds he made...

Ibiki grazed his fingers over the divine temptation of Kakashi’s cock and felt it bob in response to his touch, he felt a nearly overwhelming desire to take that delectable cock in his mouth once more, to run his tongue over the silky flesh and feel it swell hard between his lips... 

Kakashi mewed and Ibiki forced himself to move lower. Ibiki drew Kakashi’s legs up to lay draped over his shoulders as he moved down to lay on his stomach between Kakashi’s legs, then cupped the exquisite firm round cheeks of Kakashi’s ass, lifted and spread them as his mouth lowered to Kakashi’s tightly puckered hole... Ibiki eagerly licked the taut flesh.

Kakashi gasped then cried out in pleasure, his body heating and his cock flushing hard... the sensation was so very intensely pleasurable! The only other time anyone had done that was the licks Ibiki had painted over his silk covered hole last time... and this was so very much more magnificent! 

Ibiki teased the reluctant ring of muscles, with slow laps of his tongue then blew softly over the damp skin. Kakashi gasped and Ibiki could see Kakashi’s cock jump at the sensation. Ibiki placed warm kisses over the skin surrounding the wonderful snug hole then flicked his tongue over the center and felt Kakashi quiver. Ibiki licked firmer at the center with the tip of his tongue and felt it give as the resistant muscles loosened in a desire for more, soon Ibiki’s tongue was darting in to taste Kakashi’s virgin body, probing with his tongue deeper...

Kakashi shivered his cock wept precum and he plead, “Please Ibiki I want more please!”

Ibiki placed a kiss on Kakashi’s inner thigh his finger circling softly around Kakashi’s tempting hole as he urged, “Patience my tenshi... I don’t want to hurt you.”

Kakashi was confused, why was he treating him so affectionately? Perhaps it was how people behaved when they were going to have sex... but it hadn’t been the impression he’d gotten from listening to the other nins... they talked of pulling the others pants down and thrusting into them... occasionally they’d mention lube... perhaps that was what was making Ibiki reluctant.

Kakashi reached over and slid his drawer open and grabbed a handful of lubes and set them on the bed. Ibiki’s eyes widened and he looked up curiously at Kakashi. Kakashi blushed, “They always give me those... the store where I get my books, but I was never quite sure what to do with them... so I put them there.”

Ibiki nodded and looked at the wide assortments... colored, flavored, gels, thin liquid like ones... Ibiki nearly laughed but refrained out of the worry he’d hurt Kakashi’s feelings, then selected a plain gel type and squirt it on his fingers.

Kakashi made a soft startled gasp as Ibiki’s finger slid in... It wasn’t a pain so much as a burn like sensation... it felt odd but not bad... Ibiki’s finger was wider and longer than his own... Ibiki slid deeper and as he did he murmured, “Relax koi.” And placed gentle kisses on his inner thighs, Kakashi’s breath caught sharply and Ibiki looked up concern in his eyes.

Kakashi gave a soft smile “You didn’t hurt me... just surprised me.” But what he didn’t say was that it wasn’t Ibiki’s finger that had made him gasp... it was his term of koi... Ibiki nodded and started slowly moving his finger, sliding it along the sensitive area and Kakashi’s eyes widened even as he moaned. “That felt good!” 

Ibiki watched Kakashi’s face as he slowly stretched his adding more fingers gradually, pausing every time to allow Kakashi’s body the accept the additional girth

Ibiki held the silk camisole in his hand that resting on the bed; he wanted to make this as pleasureful for Kakashi as possible

Ibiki carefully fitted his cock to the slick loosened entrance and pushed slowly in. Kakashi grunted in pain his fingers tightening on Ibiki’s arms; Ibiki watched his face and murmured, “Just a bit more koishii, it’ll get better.”

Kakashi swallowed and nodded. The pain grew more intense then suddenly it lessened greatly. Ibiki kissed Kakashi’s face. “I’m sorry... I know it hurt...” Ibiki reached between their bodies, his hand cupping the Kakashi’s cock with the silk camisole and stroked hard length, as he murmured. “Sweet tenshi... it will get better.” 

Kakashi watched Ibiki’s eyes, they were so expressive full of concern and compassion... and desire. “Ibiki... it’s better... you can...”

Ibiki pressed and Kakashi’s eyes widened in surprise once more, Ibiki wasn’t all the way in him! Kakashi tried to relax his muscles he wanted this, he didn’t want Ibiki stopping. The waves of pain continued as Ibiki’s cock slowly pierced his reluctant body. Then it stopped and Kakashi’s muscles flexed around the hard intrusion. Ibiki’s hand slid slowly up and down Kakashi’s cock with the soft camisole and Kakashi’s muscles flexed again as his cock leapt rapidly returning to its throbbing state. The knowledge that his cock was enclosed in the heavenly silk only made his lust grow and his muscles began to loosen around Ibiki’s arousal.

Ibiki rocked his hips slowly slipping in and out of Kakashi’s body with every long stroke of his hand along Kakashi’s engorged length. As Kakashi’s body relaxed accepting the thick shaft, Ibiki’s rolled his hips, the hair at the base of his cock rubbing softly over the sensitive nerves of Kakashi’s entrance and Kakashi got the first taste of how pleasurable the experience could be, his breath catching and his fingers tightened on Ibiki’s arms but now it wasn’t pain, but surprised pleasure.

Ibiki watched Kakashi’s eyes, he hated causing him this pain but he promised himself he would make the rapture and gratification worth the pain. Ibiki rocked his hips, the tight virginal clasp of Kakashi’s body so very tempting but he wouldn’t give in, still every glorious, tantalizing clench of Kakashi’s body teased his control. As he felt Kakashi’s muscles loosen slightly he slowly swiveled his hips and Kakashi’s next sounds were astonished and full of yearning. The rippling of Kakashi’s muscles around his cock drew a deep moan of pleasure, inflaming Ibiki’s desire; Kakashi’s body was so perfect, embracing his cock.

Even through the pain, Kakashi wondered at Ibiki’s gentleness, this was nothing like the rough slams of lust and need the other nin talked about... the pounding into your body. Ibiki slipped back to nearly out of his body, the feel of his cock sliding over the sensitive nerves making Kakashi give a soft pleasured mew and as Ibiki’s cock sank back into his body a bit more forcefully Kakashi watched Ibiki’s eyes. He sound see the desire there, the need and yet he was moving slowly.... why? This was sex? The nin’s only talked about rough and fast, pain and sweetened by the flashes of pleasure... Kakashi couldn’t imagine any of the other nin being this gentle... that meant Ibiki was doing this... this careful slow fucking for him?

Ibiki was shocked as Kakashi’s back arched and one of those strong legs came to link around the Ibiki’s waist pulling him closer, so his thrusts were faster and deeper into rapidly heating need of Kakashi’s body. “Please...” Kakashi urged. He didn’t want gentle he wanted sex.

A wary light came to Ibiki’s eyes even as he complied with Kakashi’s request. Drawing smoothly back and thrusting firmly, then again, he watched the pain flash over Kakashi’s face and prayed he wouldn’t want this to continue. Ibiki’s body wanted this, the feel of Kakashi’s hot passage closing around his swollen flesh as he fucked him, but he didn’t like this. He didn’t want to cause him pain; Kakashi had no idea what sex felt like, he’d never had sex, this wasn’t what Ibiki wanted Kakashi to experience.

 

The slams of Ibiki’s hips, the severe flashes of pain as his body was forced to yield... it wasn’t the pain as much as the cold feel of simply being a source of pleasure for the partner without receiving more that mild stimulation in return... Ibiki continued stroking Kakashi’s cock with a soft caress of the silk camisole but it was only a minor distraction little more.

Ibiki couldn’t do it; he couldn’t let Kakashi believe this was what it was supposed to be like. Ibiki sunk deep into the abused quivering passage and lowered his body down to cover Kakashi’s, his voice husky with distress “Please sweet tenshi, don’t ask me to do that to you... trust me, let me give you pleasure.” 

Kakashi looked up into the Ibiki’s distressed gaze and nodded. No that ‘sex’ was not what he wanted, that hard almost violent pounding. 

Ibiki lay still as Kakashi’s body flexed around his cock, the muscles clenched tightly, until his body calmed. Ibiki’s hands slid down the perfect slender figure, embracing every curve until they rested cupping Kakashi’s tight ass and pressing the slim man against his hard body. Then rolled and he laid on his back poising Kakashi over himself. This position would be easier for Kakashi’s now sore body, allowing him to have some control over the depth. 

Ibiki slowly rocked his hips and Kakashi looked at him with speculation, then his breath caught as the slow silky glide teased his now sore nerves in an enticing way. Kakashi found he wanted more, this slow slip of Ibiki’s cock heated his need and Kakashi tried gently rocking on Ibiki’s cock...this slow glide of Ibiki’s cock rather than all-out thrusting produced some wonderful sensations. Kakashi wanted more, he wanted Ibiki to show him what pleasure he could give him... it didn’t matter what the other nin did. This was what he wanted and he was willing to do anything to get this pleasure, he was willing to trust Ibiki completely. Ibiki’s easy rocking continued and he started slowly started to swivel his hips once more. The hair at the base of his cock teased Kakashi’s abused entrance and sent little tempting waves of arousal traveling up his body and flushing his cock harder. Slowly the swivels became short shallow strokes and Ibiki slipped his hand between their bodies to cover Kakashi’s cock with the silk camisole so it was loosely trapped between the silk and Ibiki’s taut hard abs. Kakashi felt the brush of silk and couldn’t help but to thrust into the soft fabric. Every buck of his hips as he fucked the heavenly silk worked Ibiki’s cock in and out of his body and Kakashi found it only added to his pleasure... then it got better as Ibiki’s hand ran the silk panties over Kakashi’s upper ass cheeks and lower back. The feeling of wonderful stimulation from both sides, the knowledge that he was fucking the soft lavender silk and being caressed by it was glorious. Kakashi moaned his delight rocking his hips faster into the silk and back into Ibiki’s cock until he was fucking the silk hard and fast as he neared his climax. Ibiki’s impassioned moans only added to his excitement as his cock worked in and out of Kakashi’s body smoothly the muscles gladly loosing in acceptance and yearning of the divine friction. Ibiki’s hips rising to meet him, then with a slight slant of his hips Ibiki hit something inside Kakashi that made him cry out and arch. The sensation was so overwhelming that Kakashi couldn’t catch his breath as ecstasy exploded through him. 

Ibiki’s hands cupped his hips firmly and he thrust twice more into that amazing area before cumming with a raptured moan in Kakashi’s contracting passage, the muscles rippling around his flesh, filling the amazing sensual man he held in his arms. 

Kakashi lay exhausted on Ibiki’s chest as the last pulses of bliss flowed through him. He could feel Ibiki gently stroking his hair away from his face, Ibiki’s chest was heaving as he too recovered from the exquisite pleasure. Kakashi’s hair was damp with sweat as he  
lifted his head from Ibiki’s chest and looked deep into his eyes. The affection he saw there was puzzling... so like an Icha Icha novel. Kakashi broke the cryptic moment after a second, “I like your way better.” Ibiki’s lips curved slight but if was not a mocking smile, but one of agreement. Then his face became a bit more serious, “You will be sore, and there will be a bit of pain as I withdraw. Kakashi nodded, the slight pain as Ibiki slipped from his body was insignificant, however as he moved to get off Ibiki the pain in his muscles and from his ass was a bit more intense. Ibiki watched him a bit cautiously; Kakashi gave a slight dismissive smile. “I’ve been in worse pain many times in the past. I am fine I assure you.”

Ibiki watched wordlessly as Kakashi looked back at him curiously, he want sure what to say he wanted to say so many things, but nothing came out. Kakashi seemed unconcerned with Ibiki’s silent observation. “Would you like to shower first?” Kakashi’s tone still managed somehow to sound innocent, his gaze guiless and without reservation. Ibiki smiled fondly at him, there was no doubt this man was one to be treasured.

THE END

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gynemimetophilia: the attraction to men who imitate women

 

*This is so very OC! Iruka’s a manipulative bastard, Ibiki’s weak, and Kakashi’s innocent! LOL, but it was fun to write.


End file.
